Soul Mates
by Buttercloudy
Summary: Saki y Satoru han muerto; El hijos de ambos es adulto y ha formado su propia familia, su único hijo Ayumu tiene un absurdo pero sorprendente parecido con el difunto Satoru. Todo parece repetirse de nuevo, un grupo de 5 niños: tres niñas y dos niños, o al menos hasta que Takuma, un niño recientemente transferido ingresa en sus vidas.
1. El ciclo que se repite

**DISCLAIMER: Shin Sekai Yori no me pertenece, los personajes originales, tanto como el Plot son autoria de Kishi Yosuuke.**

Se dice que el alma de las personas reencarna para resolver sus asuntos pendientes, llámenle karma o destino

Este fanfic está basado en el plot de Kishi Yusuuke ambientando en un futuro no muy lejano. Saki y Satoru han muerto; El hijos de ambos es adulto y ha formado su propia familia, su único hijo Ayumu tiene un absurdo pero sorprendente parecido con el difunto Satoru.  
Todo parece repetirse de nuevo, un grupo de 5 niños: tres niñas y dos niños, o al menos hasta que Takuma, un niño recientemente transferido ingresa en sus vidas.

* * *

Había pasado tanto tiempo, tanto que el hijo de Saki y Satoru tenía su propia familia, los pueblos se reconstruyeron y la sociedad quizás se hizo un tanto más flexible, un tanto más comprensiva y menos paranoica ante los demonios y demonios del karma; aunque el control sobre potenciales individuos con esas tendencias eran exhaustivamente monitoreados, además de tras varias evaluaciones y deliberaciones secretas se procedía de dos modos: uno con un tratamiento especial para ayudar al individuo en caso de que aun se estuviera a tiempo. Y la segunda y menos agradable: La eliminación y erradicación del sujeto.

Hubo cambios pero no del todo amplios, pero algo era algo, el mundo actual no era tan malo después de todo, los errores del pasado se pagaron con sangre y la vida de tanta gente que quedaría en el olvido de las actuales generaciones y las futuras que se avecinaban. Los oscuros secretos seguirían guardados, aunque ahora podían ser usados y difundidos ya a discreción de las máximas autoridades, después de todo el guardar ese tipo de información en el pasado resulto ser más peligrosa que si se hubiese difundido una parte de manera pertinente.

Ayumu, era el nieto de Saki, quien cumplía sus doce años, sus padres siempre andaban recordándole cuan parecido a su abuelo paterno era, con esos ojos color miel y aquel pelo rubio cenizo. Tal era el parecido que hasta en personalidad era despierto, bromista, curioso. Totalmente inquieto pero bastante talentoso con el Cantus.  
Claramente al joven de ojos miel no le gustaba ser comparado con su abuelo que ahora descansaba eternamente, no lo recordaba bien, pero cerca de cuando tenía uno años sus abuelos habían fallecido. Sus muertes fueron pacificas, abandonaron este mundo mientras dormían, la gente decía que pareció como que si uno de los dos al darse cuenta de la muerte del otro decidió seguirlo, falleciendo con un corto intervalo de dos horas entre ambos.

-Quizás no querían sentirse solos….- Fue la respuesta de Ayumu cuando una compañera de clase trajo el tema a flote; tenía un grupo de amigos, todos se habían conocido unos dos años antes y se habían vuelto unidos hasta el día de hoy.

-Eso sería bastante romántico Ayumu~ - Contesto Chika, la niña que había comenzado la conversación hablando de los abuelos muertos de su compañero y amigo, aunque cuando iba añadir algo mas se vio interrumpida por otra niña mas.

-Quizás se amaban tanto que no pudieron separarse incluso a ese punto de sus vidas – comentaba a tiempo que se arreglaba la coleta alta que tenia firmemente atada en sus hebras color vino.

-Yuko.. Eso sonó igualmente romántico – puntualizo la tercera chica del grupo, a quien Yuuta miraba con los ojos grandes, como si nada de lo que sus amigos dijeran tuviera sentido.

-Yo creo es algo inusual, claramente cuando una pareja muere hay un periodo para que la pareja que queda viva muera también… Me pregunto si el Cantus puede influir eso .. – termino por exponer su hipótesis el segundo varón del grupo.

Ayumu sonrió a Yuuta por ese comentario tan inteligente y bastante curioso, mientras que las chicas se ponían a pensarlo detalladamente, después de todo quizás la hipótesis de que el Cantus hubiera tenido que ver en la muerte casi simultánea de la anciana pareja.

Shinobu se levanto de su asiento y negó con la cabeza, ella era la que le había dicho a Yuko sobre cuan romántica había sonado también, ahora mismo se dirigía al baño antes de que llegara el maestro cuando choco inesperadamente con chico que ingresaba al salón, casualmente seguido por el maestro, que la regaño suavemente por no tener cuidado al salir del aula.

Todos fueron a su lugar, Yuko alado de Shinobu a un asiento de distancia sobre la misma fila en la que estaba Ayumu, de igual manera casi en la misma columna que la de este, pero en la segunda fila estaban sentados Chika y Yuuta, mirando la rubia cabellera ceniza de su amigo.

La clase se inicio con la presentación e incorporación de un nuevo alumno: Fukui Takuma.

Takuma era de constitución delgada, ojos verdes casi color turquesa y pelo oscuro algo liso. Cualquiera que hubiera conocido a Aonuma Shun hubiera creído que era un clon de este pero más joven, pero como este había sido borrado de las memorias de quienes le conocieron, era imposible de que alguien lo notara. Y si así fuera el caso la última persona que lo recordaba estaba muerta; quizás era el destino, quizás era el karma que giraba en un círculo vicioso sin querer detenerse.

Habían pasado ya una semana desde que Takuma había llegado a la escuela y le habían integrado al grupo, siendo ahora seis individuos. El chico era listo, amable y sabía que decir en el momento correcto, aunque también era muy inteligente y sorprendentemente hábil manejando su Cantus. En pocos días se había ganado la atención del maestro de clase y claro, le fueron dadas tareas más complejas que a otros, después de todo cada quien iba a su propio ritmo con su habilidad.

- Entonces Takuma… te gusta sentarte alado de Ayumu? – Pregunto Chika con una sonrisa traviesa mientras se apoyaba mejor en la espalda del nuevo integrante, quien simplemente se giro mirándola unos segundos, como si se debatiera en cómo responder aquello.

-Bueno Asahina Ayumu es un chico amable, enérgico y simpático… Es difícil que no me guste sentarme a su lado y tal vez hablo generalizado, pero estoy seguro que la mayoría de nuestros compañeros piensan lo mismo – Los colores se le subieron al rostro a la joven de pelo corto, color naranja que respondía al nombre de Chika.

-Pero le gusta gastarnos bromas pesadas y contarnos cuentos de miedo también – logro aportar Shinobu quien leía un libro bastante grueso, quizás alguna novela o enciclopedia.

-Quizás ese es su encanto no? – Sonrió con suavidad Yuuta quien había un dibujo de arena de Yuko quien se había dormido sobre su banco y parecía disfrutar de la pequeña siesta sin si quiera inmutarse ante las voces de sus amigos.

* * *

A/N: Bueno mi excusa para esto es que necesitaba sacarlo de mi cabeza, asi que si les gusto pueden dejar Reviews  
La idea creo que queda clara no? Dos almas se vuelven a reencontrar y quizas esta vez las cosas se den de manera que puedan ser felices


	2. Reacción de muerte

DISCLAIMER: Shin Sekai Yori no me pertenece, los personajes originales, tanto como el Plot son autoria de Kishi Yosuuke.

Bueno respondiendo a uno de los reviews... y gracias por los reviews 3  
Basicamente despues de verme y leerme todo de Shin Sekai Yori quede disconforme con tanta muerte que hubo de los personajes que pense que necesitaban una segunda oportunidad para poder intentar alcanzar un poco de felicidad. Quizas basicamente la idea vino de esa disconformidad, tambien influencio mucho el hecho de que Shun muriera y todos los FEELINGS que tuve entremezclados entre el rompimiento de Shun con Satoru hasta despues de que Saki tuviera la unica y excepcional oportunidad de poder despedirse de Shun antes de que este muriera. Fue entonces que pense que seria genial que si bien no pudieron encontrarse en la anterior vida quizas en esta nueva pudieran lograr mucho sin tener que sufrir en exceso. Y espero haber respondido bien del como me vino esta idea :DU

* * *

Después de haber debatido sobre aquel delicado tema el día anterior, habían olvidado el tópico y siguieron con sus días de escuela, con sus ejercicios y prácticas, todo seguía su rumbo normal. Había veces en las que Ayumu evitaba estar cerca de Takuma y lo mismo le pasaba al susodicho, pero en otras ocasiones simplemente necesitaba estar tan cerca como pudiera. Al principio el rubio estaba algo reticente de bromear con el nuevo integrante del grupo, más que nada porque había algo dentro de su cuerpo que le hacía sentir incomodo, no podría describirlo pero así era.

-Después de clases no quieren ir a jugar al río? - pregunto calmadamente Chika que estaba abrazada del brazo de Yuuta quien parecía también animado ante la idea.

-No crees que lo más prudente seria irnos a casa antes de que oscurezca? - Puntualizo Shinobu mientras Yuko guardaba sus útiles y miraba al grupo esperando una respuesta.

-Ayumu tu que opin-... ah?! - un montón de insultos y juramentos salieron de los labios de la pelinaranja cuando noto que el chico había escapado estratégicamente del lugar y quien quedaba era un Takuma atento.

-Iré a buscarle... Pero si me gustaría ir a jugar al río, quizás podríamos encontrar cosas interesantes en las orillas - resalto el joven pelinegro a tiempo que se levantaba en búsqueda de el rubio.

No sabía cómo pero era como si algo en su interior lo guiara hacia Ayumu, además sentía como si él y el rubio se hubieran conocido antes, era ese sentimiento de que no era la primera vez que se conocía, ese algo le tenía a veces mal al punto que no quería estar muy cerca del otro. Fue cuando noto unos pies colgando cerca de uno de los arboles que habían por el edificio, se asomo por una ventana y sonrió suavemente, era la persona que estaba buscando.

-Wah!.. - exclamo cuando sintió unas manos hacerle el amague de empujarlo hacia adelante. Inmediatamente se giro encontrándose con la mirada casi turquesa de Takuma, entonces aquella sensación regreso a él, de nuevo aquella sensación que le hacía sentir cosquillas en el estomago, aquella que le sofocaba diciéndole que se conocían de mucho más tiempo, como si hubieran estado juntos desde siempre. - Takuma! No hagas eso! - No diría que le dio miedo caerse, no lo admitiría.

-Por qué?.. Te asustaste? - pregunto sin saber si apoyarse sobre la espalda ajena o quedarse a la distancia y posición en la que estaban, al final opto por apoyar la frente en la espalda ajena, justo en el cuello ajeno. Podía sentir el aroma que emanaba de esa zona, olía a manzanillas y miel, era un aroma sumamente suave y dulce hasta cierto punto, pero no empalagaba. Sin prestar demasiada atención a lo que hacía termino por abrazar la cintura ajena, sintiendo unas ganas de llorar, pero no sabía si era de felicidad, de tristeza, no obstante guardo silenciosamente aquel impulso que seguramente mojaría la piel que tenía delante de él.

Para Ayumu era extraño, muy extraño que cuando aquellos brazos le rodearan se sintiera tan en paz, como si hubiera estado esperando por ello casi toda su vida, solo suspiro calmadamente a tiempo que sonreía de manera entusiasta, no quería que Takuma notara que había cambiado algo en el con ese abrazo, así que se giro algo para mirar el rostro del otro. -Solo viniste para querer asustarme?... Eso no tiene sentido! - exclamo intentando sonar serio, pero no lo logro ya que unas risitas se le escaparon.

Después de unos minutos el pelinegro finalmente le soltó y le comento cuales eran los planes de los otros a la salida de la clase, a lo que el rubio asintió quedamente. El oji miel no estaba seguro pero no se sentía muy motivado por la idea, pero si todos querían ir les acompañaría. Así pues con tranquilidad ambos niños bajaron del árbol y se encaminaron hacia el salón, donde el profesor les regaño por llegar tarde, si bien habían estado en receso, se demoraron en volver, encontrándose en esta situación. Las risas del resto del grupo no se hicieron esperar cuando ambos chicos se sentaron.

Al terminar las clases terminaron de discutir el asunto de ir o no ir al río, tras una votación quedaron 4 contra dos, Shinobu y Yuko no se miraban muy animadas con la idea pero fueron igualmente. Al principio solo metieron los pies en la orilla, dejando que el agua les acariciara, las chicas se había sacado las botas y las medias, mientras que los chicos se sacaron los botines y se arremangaron los pantalones. Todo era tranquilo hasta que Chika pataleo mojando un poco a Ayumu que estaba a su lado, el cual le respondió pateando el agua, mojando un poco más a la pelinaranja.

En un momento pasaron de estar sentados remojando los pies en la orilla a una guerra de agua, Yuko y Chika usaban sus manos para echar el agua, mientras que Shinobu andaba evadiendo que le alcanzara el agua, usando para ello su Cantus, Yuuta andaba intentando usar su Cantus para mojar a las chicas al igual que Ayumu y Takuma, aunque estos dos tenían mayor control sobre sus habilidades, siendo rápidos y certeros. Sin embargo en un momento Chika sin querer golpeo el hombro del rubio del grupo, haciéndole caer de espaldas al rio.

Ayumu sintió como si cayera en cámara lenta, viendo como las expresiones del rostro de sus compañeros cambiaban, de una de diversión a una de sorpresa, le parecía tan extraño hasta que su vista se volvió borrosa, y sus oídos fueron tapados por el agua, así mismo que el resto de su cuerpo. Un ardor que más tarde se transformo en dolor se alojaba en su nuca, de esta manera exhalando todo el aire que sus pulmones hasta ese momento guardaban, oxigenando la sangre que corría por su cuerpo. A lo lejos y de manera poco entendible escuchaba voces que parecían balbucear algo, pero que más tarde comenzaron a sonar desesperadas y fue así que de repente todo se volvió negro para el joven Asahina. No escuchaba mas nada, no sentía mas nada, simplemente sentía como si su cuerpo no tuviera peso ni forma.

En esos segundos que a él rubio le parecieron minutos, logro recordar que justamente al día siguiente de la muerte de sus abuelos el se había accidentado con tan solo un año de edad, no podía decir que lo recordaba claramente, pero esta sensación se le hacía tan conocida, rodeado de una nada, sin nada que preocuparse, sin nada que lo atara al mundo físico. Sin embargo cuando pensaba dejarse ir sintió aquella fuerza cálida, que aquella vez también sintió, como si le quemara el alma, como si intentara fusionarse plenamente con él, si tuviera que visualizarlo hubiera descrito aquello como una esfera luminosa que parecía una cálida y suave llama dorada que danzaba altanera y orgullosa, buscando quemar lo que quedaba a su alrededor para poder ser lo único que quedara.

Por otro lado los chicos del grupo junto con Takuma miraron como Ayumu caía hacia atrás y se sumergía bajo al agua solo para segundos más tarde el agua cristalina comenzar a teñirse de un rojo denso y espeso. Pánico, el pánico se apodero de todos, aunque el joven de ojos verde malva parecía estar más tranquilo que el resto, pero no por ello menos preocupado.

-Ayumu! .. Despierta!.. Despierta!... Lo siento! - Chika quien había empujado sin querer al otro había sacado el cuerpo de su compañero del agua y lo sacudía por los hombros buscando que despertara o reaccionara. Las lagrimas aterradas caían como lluvia fuerte en una tormenta tropical, la chica estaba tan asustada y tan perdida que solo seguía agitando al otro sin conseguir resultados.

-Aparta!.. No despertara con eso necesita primeros auxilios! - Shinobu había intervenido y había apartado a Chika, haciéndola caer sentada sobre el lecho del rio. Yuko, Yuuta y Takuma la ayudaron a mover el cuerpo pesado y extremadamente relajado del joven rubio sobre la orilla. Allí realizo un ejercicio que había aprendido de uno de los tantos libros que leía en clases y fuera de estas. Iba a posicionarse para darle respiración boca a boca cuando fue detenida por Takuma quien pareció un tanto contrariado con que ella hiciera eso, aunque no entendía el porqué podría estar mal.

-Yo hago eso... Que mas hay que hacer? - pregunto apurado pero serio, Shinobu solo asintió con la cabeza y se puso delante del tórax ajeno, colocando sus dos manos, una sobre otra a la altura del esternón de su amigo herido, y asintió dándole una señal al pelinegro, quien tapo la nariz como le indicaron y soplo aire dentro de la boca ajena, buscando que el aire vital que ingresaba trajera de vuelta al rubio. Miro como la otra aplicaba presión en intervalos seguidos sobre el pecho ajeno.

Yuuta y Yuko intentaban calmar a Chika que parecía haber entrado en una especie de crisis al creer que había matado a Ayumu, le comenzó a ser difícil respirar y su cuerpo comenzó a dejar de responderle, sentía como un dolor agudo comenzaba a hacerse presente en sus riñones al punto de que empezaba a ser insoportable. Justo cuando Chika sentía que su cuerpo iba a abandonarla, escucharon toser a Ayumu, así mismo como los suspiros de Shinobu, Takuma, Yuko y Yuuta. Y de repente todo en el organismo de la chica de pelo naranja comenzó a normalizarse, el dolor había cesado y comenzaba a respirar de manera gradual y continua. Aunque se sentía demasiado agotada que solo se dejo caer entre los brazos de Yuuta mientras cerraba los ojos.

* * *

A/N: Bueno el segundo CAP. Si me tarde fue porque anduve con tantos trabajos y examenes que no tuve tiempo, pero al menos tenia avanzado algo gracias a los cielos 8'DU.

Ya se puede ver como ciertas cosas siguen iguales, como el DF (Death Feedback) y claro que Takuma y Ayumu comienzan a sentir que hay algo mucho mas fuerte que su amistad que esta creciendo, algo que los tiene de cierta manera unidos, como si fueran ambos extremos de una sola hebra de hilo invisible.

Espero que les haya gustado, si tienen quejas? Bueno supongo que para eso estan los reviews, y son mejor cuando son cosas contrucctivas :3


End file.
